Super Robot Wars Beta
by Jemu Nekketsu
Summary: A twisted take at Super Robot Wars J. Chapter 3: The Talk! Rating pumped up to M, to the Max! If you can't withstand intimate scenes, stay away from this one!
1. Chapter 1

Super Robot Wars Beta

A Fanfic by Jemu Nekketsu

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue, don't kill me, please.

Scenario 1: Double Bifurcation

Shiun Touya was a very unlucky guy – while training and learning more about his Fury heritage aboard the Gau Ra Furia, the huge Fury mothership, evading the amorous advances of Katia, Tenia, Merua, and even Princess Jana-Mia all the while, an unknown enemy attacked the vessel. Jumping to its defense, he took his purple Laftkranz to battle, just reaching out and pulling a girl up into the cockpit with him without looking.

He was totally unprepared for the message coming over the Cytron link. "Touya-sama, please see us through my first battle."

He froze – he had nabbed the princess in his haste, and had used the Orgone Cloud to teleport into battle, right in front of the enemy. A clutter of comm screens popped up on his display – Al-Van demanding to know what he was doing with the princess, Calvina offering him known battle data from the early skirmishers that had engaged the target, and the rest of Touya's Cytron bunnies frothing at the mouth at his taking of the new challenger instead of one of them.

"It was an accident! If you four didn't chase me all over the ship every other hour, I wouldn't have had to hesitate picking up one of you as sub-pilot for this sortie!" Touya stated defensively. The girls, of course, weren't buying it.

"So, it's out fault, is it?" Tenia challenged him, huffing.

"You could have looked before grabbing someone and leaping into the cockpit, y'know," Tenia pointed out.

"You're just making excuses for not picking any one of the three of us," Merua accused.

"Shut up!" Touya yelled back, "The only way I can get peace with you around is if I split into four bodies as a result of a freak accident, say by Orgone Jumping at the moment of impact with some esoteric weapon!"

Unknown to him, the enemy was listening in on their conversation using high-powered electronic warfare gear. Hearing the state his target was in, it brought its beam weapons to bear and unleashed a storm of energy against Touya.

"Touya-sama, please dodge," Jana-Mia whimpered.

"What the heck – AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Touya shouted. He felt the energy attack from the unknown strike the Orgone Cloud, and in reflex commanded the Laftkranz to jump. The shifting Orgone reacted with the energy blasts and a blinding glare engulfed the two mecha. When it cleared both units were gone from the battle field.

Back at the Gau Ra Furia, the Laftkranz was on its hands and knees, steam and smoke rising from it. A hatch opened, and Jana-Mia floated down, supported by a pillar of green light.

"Princess!" Al-Van and Calvina cried, both rushing to her side, the other girls following at their heels.

"Please – I'm fine. It's Touya-sama I'm worried about," the blue-haired princess said. "I tried to contact him, but was unable to get a response."

Acting quickly, they hooked up the purple Laftkranz to Fury maintenance interfaces and put the three Cytron co-pilots on board. "Minna, concentrate!" Katia ordered.

"Hai!" Tenia and Merua chorused. The three closed their eyes, their eyebrows beetling in concentration.

Standing almost directly below the chest cavity, Al-Van, Calvina, and Shana-Mia were the first to see the green liquid seeping out of the crease in the cockpit assembly. It first came out in drops, then rivulets, when suddenly, with a wet plop, the hatch opened fully. As the three scrambled away, there were four ominous thuds, the sound of a body hitting the deck echoing three times.

As far as Al-Van's eyes could make out, they were looking at "Four Touyas?"

"What's going on, Al-Van!?" Calvina demanded, gesturing at the four prone bodies still covered in green fluid. Rapid footfalls announced the three friends approaching the scene, stopping as one as they took in the sight.

Katia, Merua, and Tenia surveyed the scene, identical thoughts running through their heads, no doubt a side effect of the synchronization they did earlier. _Hmm? Touya's there, here, there, and another one lying there too. Hey, they're naked. Four of them?_

In unison, the four bodies on the floor groaned themselves to consciousness. Each one had a different thing to say though, upon waking up.

"My back is killing me."

"Did someone get the number of that asteroid that hit me?"

"That's the last time I get front row tickets to a fireworks show."

"Dude, I can't feel my legs!"

Tenia was the first to approach one of the naked young men, the one who was complaining about the fireworks. "I'm Tenia! What's your name?"

"I'm Yun," the young man replied, smiling shyly.

Katia went up to the one who complained about his back. "I'm Katia. Need help?"

"Yes, thank you. My name is Shiya, and am forever in your debt."

Tenia walked over to the one who couldn't feel his legs. "Are you ok? I'm Merua, by the way."

"Thanks for asking. Name's Toushi, and is it okay if I call you mine?"

Merua blushed. They all watched as the last one rolled to a sitting position, crossing his legs to preserve some semblance of modesty. "Am I the only one here whose ass if freezing off?" he complained.

"Do you have a name?" Calvina asked, amused.

"Yeah, I do. It's Yashi."

"Yasha?" Jana-Mia asked, not quite hearing it right the first time.

"You called me a demon? Hey, I like this girl already! What's your name, cutie?"

"You do not address Princess Jana-Mia that way, ruffian!" Al-Van objected.

"What, you saying she's not cute? You're telling us all, right here and now, that she's un-cute, ergo, not attractive?"

"That is -! What I meant -!"

"Man, you must not have a girlfriend yet, or if you do, I pity them. You've got a way with compliments, you know what I'm saying?" Yashi needled Al-Van.

"Hey, there's four of us!" Yun blurted out.

"We are also inadequately dressed for the occasion," Shiya noted.

"Or maybe the others are overdressed," Toushi said, leering at the other girls.

"I don't believe this – I don't _want _to believe this," Yashi muttered darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Robot Wars Beta

A Fanfic by Jemu Nekketsu

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue, don't kill me, please.

Scenario 2: Bilesian Tribute

The lanky figure hunched over the keyboard stiffened as he felt a presence behind him. It radiated an aura of displeasure, and most of it was directed at him. Preparing for the worst, he risked a backward glance. "H- Hello, Touya."

The mahogany-haired boy glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? The contract says no nudity of any sort! And where did you get those body doubles?"

"Well, technically, there _is _no nudity – I just declared that you were _naked, _without going into graphic detail. Now, if I described your abs, pectorals, and your naughty bits, that would be breach of contract. As for the body doubles, where did you think I got them?" Seeing no answer forthcoming, he rose out of his swivel chair, dwarfing the younger man. "You don't buy those clones out of a garage sale, boy, they come from a DNA sample of the original organism."

"… I never gave you blood, hair clippings, or a swab – at least, not that I was aware of. Wait, maybe you're the kind of freak that likes to do things to sleeping boys!" Touya accused him.

"In your case, I didn't need to. Exhibit A," the tall figure gestured, and a monitor slid down from the ceiling. A clip began to play, and Touya gasped at the image – it seemed to be a security camera video, and _he _was on it. The video showed Touya on a bed, sheets pulled up to his chest, his eyes and face scrunched with effort. Underneath the sheets, in a region that was probably between his legs, there was some frenzied movement.

"Get ready you three, you want this, you're gonna get all of it! Open wide, girls! Ungh! Ungh!!! Yeahhh-ohhhh!" cried the Touya in the video. "Don't miss a drop of it, you hear? Swallow all of it, yeah!"

A snap of fingers, and the monitor blinked out. As it slid back into its recess, Jemu regarded the Fury-human hybrid. "I must say, you provided me with a lot of material that day, and I'm not just talking about genetic material. I wonder how three certain individuals will react to seeing this tape."

"Hey, now, Mr. Nekketsu, we're friends, right? Business partners? Right?"

"Hmm."

"I mean, maybe I'm just overreacting to that first chapter, right? It's like, too sudden for me to be split into four different bodies, y'know?"

"You're right, Touya. It is too sudden."

Touya relaxed a bit. His dirty secret wasn't going to be revealed yet. His image of angsty exterior covering a nice guy would be shattered if word got around that he had XXX-rated harem fantasies with Tenia, Katia, and Merua. Somehow, he had to get rid of that video.

"How about shooting some sort of explanation scene, then? I promise, your clothes will stay on for the length of the shoot."

"Um, okay."

Touya trudged up the steps leading to his quarters. He was brain-tired, sitting all day in a Cytron 'library' and absorbing knowledge. He yawned. "I never knew doing nothing could be so tiring," he said to himself. He wanted to sleep, to shut off his brain, and so made his way directly to his bedroom, acknowledging his roommate Al-van with a sleepy wave as they saw each other.

"Rough day?" the master swordsman asked.

"Need. Sleep."

He finally reached his room, and threw the door open. He was greeted with the sight of a cute, slim redhead in the act of changing her clothes, catching her clad only in matching red undies. They stared at each other for a minute, not saying a word. All was quiet, until Touya moved.

He quickly slammed the door closed, checked to see that his name was still there on the nameplate, and yelled, "What the hell?!"

"What are you yelling about?" Al-van asked, wearing an apron that proclaimed 'Kiss the cook or else…'

"There's a girl changing her clothes in my room!"

"Shouldn't you be happy about that? I think when I was your age I'd have loved for that to have happened to me."

"But it's my room!"

"So? Where would you rather have me change, dumkopf, the hallway?" said an angry, distinctly female voice.

Touya turned, and saw that the girl from earlier had changed into a denim skirt and a red top which showed off her moderate curves to her advantage. He shook his head. "If you really needed to change in the house, there's always the bathroom. You're a visitor here, after all."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I got to it first," said a new voice matter-of-factly.

Al-van and Touya turned to face the owner of that voice, a striking figure with caramel eyes and jet-black hair. Touya looked from one girl to the other, easily noting that the newcomer had a more ample bosom than the first, something he could see even with the black-haired girl's thick blouse. Her short, green skirt, which matched her blouse and could be considered part of an ensemble, drew attention to her shapely legs.

"Another one?" Touya exclaimed, bewildered. "How-? When-?"

"Interesting," Al-van said, rubbing his chin.

"Ara, Tenia-chan, Katia-chan, are you arguing again? I heard voices. You must stop picking fights with people, Tenia-chan, and Katia-chan, you must learn to ignore Tenia-chan when she tries to pick a fight with you – oh! Who are you two gentlemen?"

Touya's day was really sliding into the pits now. "Where the heck did you three come from?" he rounded on the newcomer. His mind noted that this girl was a classic blue-eyed blonde, with the stereotypical sizable bust. She had a white blouse and a button-down skirt on, toning down her carnal appeal, but not by much.

"More to the point, where were you hiding – I didn't notice you, any of you three sneak in, and I've been in here the whole day!" Al-van added.

"You're not supposed to – unless they wanted you to be aware of your presence," a new voice declared. "It's the way they were – brought up."

"Gah! I'm sick of this! I want to sleep, and suddenly women pop-up, no, drop in unannounced in my house! Some god out there must hate me!" Touya wailed. "I'm not going to ask anyone for introductions – that can wait until tomorrow. You guys can pretty much do all you want, so long as you let me SLEEP!" he ended with a roar. With that, he stomped into his room, not bothering to close the door before flopping down onto his bed. He was asleep within minutes.

"Man, you made me into a whiny bitch!" Touya complained, then shut up as he realized what he just did. "Can I please go back to normal mode right now?"

Jemu yawned, deciding to pity the boy. "Okay. You're out of the next scene, anyway."

"That was disjointed. Seriously."

"Yeah, I realized that. Man, I'm losing my touch!"

"What were you trying to pull off, anyways?"

"Well, the original plan was to make fun of your situation and Maburaho at the same time."

"What the heck is Maburaho?" Touya wondered aloud.

"Here," Jemu tossed a DVD at the boy, who caught it with ease. "Watch and find out for yourself."

"Hey, thanks. See you tomorrow!"

"You bet. Bye, kid!"

The next day, Touya shows up in Jemu's office, eyes unfocused. Hearing the raised voices behind the closed door – one which he recognized clearly as Tenia's – he cautiously opened door.

"What kind of dumb-ass choice is this, either do it with Touya clones or wait my turn?" Tenia demanded. "Where did that clone idea come from?"

"Well, I got the inspiration from a bunch of Love Hina fics going around…"

"Touya's hardly a Keitaro Urashima," Katia pointed out acidly.

"And we don't live together in a hot springs inn turned girls' dorm," Merua noted.

"Why are you trying to rewrite my story as a harem anime?" Touya spoke up.

"Oh, hey, good morning, kid! Great day we're having, eh?"

"DON'T EVADE THE SUBJECT!" the youths yelled at the author.

"Hey, Touya, what's that?" Katia asked, noticing the DVD case he had in his hands.

"Oh, this? This is ah, background material that Jemu had me watch."

"Oh, really? Can we see it too?" Tenia wanted to know.

"Um…"

"Hey, maybe we could watch it with Touya – if he's seen it, he can explain some stuff to us!" Merua suggested.

Touya shuddered, remembering the 20+ episodes of insanity that he sat through the previous night. "Pass."

"Please, Touya," the girls pleaded, latching on to various parts of his anatomy to wear his resistance down. In his current state, with images from the show interspersing with reality, it wasn't that hard to do. Soon, the four of them had locked themselves in an audiovisual room, and Touya had to sit thru another Maburaho marathon.

"Heh, whipped," Jemu chuckled. He then turned his attention to his computer and his other stories that needed attention.

_Hours later..._

Katia, Tenia, and Merua marched out of the viewing room, unceremoniously kicking down the door to Jemu's workroom, causing the author to look up. "Um, hi?"

"Touya just explained to us that you plan us to chase him like those – those – hussies from that horrid show!" Katia spat.

"He even split into multiple clones of himself at the end!" Merua cried out, referring to Shikimori Kazuki's fate.

"Can you get any more unoriginal than that, you pervert?!" Tenia yelled.

"Me, a pervert? You're lucky I didn't carry out one of my ideas to turn Touya into a tentacle monster from the waist down and you're trapped in a cave with him! Now that's perverted!" Jemu yelled back. "Unoriginal? I haven't used my formula NC17-R18-XXX on you yet and turned you into man-hungry brain-deads intent on raping the first teen you see, which would happen to be perv kid here!"

"Hey! I'm no pervert!" Touya protested, although imagining the twisted ideas Jemu had in store for them was making a certain part of him react, belying his claim.

"Listen, kids, we've signed a contract: I keep Social Services off your trail, until you are of legal age, which will be for one year from the day I agreed to take you in. You've promised, in turn, to earn your keep while under my care, and I'm a writer by trade. I'm a laid-back guy, mostly, but I must insist on you honoring this contract of ours."

"Does that give you the right to rewrite our stories into parodies of harem anime?" Touya challenged him.

"Hey, it's not all my idea – it's want the fans of SRW J want!"

"What fans?" Tenia demanded.

Jemu walked to the window and threw the curtain back. "THOSE fans!"

Through the glass, as far as the eye could see, were people bearing placards. They clogged up the street of the village, and at the sight of the exposed window they began pointing at it and hefting their signs with renewed vigor.

"Wow, people actually want me and Touya to end up as a couple?" Tenia asked, amazed.

"True, but there are more people who want me and Touya together, and I agree with them 100" Katia gloated.

"That is so NOT true!" retorted the redhead.

"IS!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"That placard there has an image of me and Calvina-san… kissing?!" Merua gasped, aghast, unable to help pointing out the said image.

"Where? Oh, wow, there it is!" Touya cried out in glee. "I think I like some of these fans of Calvina-san!" Belatedly, he realized that other people were in the room as well.

"Touya-kun is a pervert!" Merua wailed, rushing out of the room in tears.

"Merua!" After giving a hard glare at the young man she fancied, Katia trailed after her fleeing friend.

"Touya no BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!!!!" Tenia railed, punctuating each BAKA! with a stomp on Touya's foot. She stomped out of the room in a huff.

Hopping about on his good foot, Touya glared at Jemu in turn, "This is all YOUR fault!"

"Hey, what did I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Super Robot Wars Beta

A Fanfic by Jemu Nekketsu

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue, and don't kill me, please.

Scenario 3: The Talk

"Good morning, Mr. Perverted Author!"

Jemu face-faulted. "Dammit, Al-van, don't call me that!"

"Why? It's true!"

"Calvina, not from you too, please. Can someone tell me why I'm a pervert here? I haven't written anything about anyone molesting another person yet."

"That's another thing – how can we tell if what we're doing now is in-script or out-of-script?"

"That's easy enough, Al-van: from now on, I'll be using the squiggly 'at' signs to signify actions that are in-script! Like this!"

Al-van embraced Calvina from behind, pressing his lips against her hair. His hands tried to roam, but were quickly captured with hers. Not daunted at all by this token resistance, he moved his head, seeking out the soft shell of her ear, letting his hands stay joined with hers.

"Hmm, good scene," Al-van grinned, only to be elbowed by Calvina.

"You would think so! Ugh, men!"

"Ok, how about this?"

Al-van struggled, tugging against his bindings, to no avail. "Isn't this taking things a bit too far?" he asked the woman in front of him, trying to disarm her with a grin. Unfortunately, it seemed to have no effect on the woman, whose attention was on the various implements arrayed on a table before her.

"Do be quiet. You did agree to let me show you how kinky I can be, right?" she asked, holding up a finely-wrought knife to the light, the edge gleaming with a bluish sheen. Satisfied, she walked up to the bound man and began to flick his shirt buttons off, one by one, using the blade.

"That is so not funny," Al-van muttered.

"I thought that scene was great! What is wrong with you?" Calvina asked.

"Say, Mr. Author, are you going to be able to write a chapter of this drivel without breaking the fourth wall regularly?" Al-van asked.

"Does Calvina bounce?" Jemu asked back, wincing as Calvina bopped him on the head. "Owie. OK, OK, I'll just start up what looks like a new story in the middle of nowhere, with an equally farfetched plot. I'll try to spare the 4th wall this time."

"Tell me again why I'm supposed to let you girls stay here with my big brother in this house of ours?" Touya asked.

"First off – you two aren't brothers. Your dad, E' Serda Shun, asked Al-van, who was his student to look after you once he was gone. He has a lot of fake documents stating that he's your next of kin. As to why we should stay with you, well, I explained you are by no means an ordinary boy, er, young man. You have the potential to surpass any true-blood Fury Knight, but only if a certain path is taken. You're a natural Fury/human hybrid – the only one, as far as we know. Some radical Fury scientists who were sympathetic to your father decided to literally create a mate for you, and have you two eventually meet and breed whenever you're of an age to be able to do so," Calvina paused for breath.

"But there are three girls with you – and what's your part in this play? You're not Fury, so why are you privy to this information?" Al-van charged her.

Calvina laughed mirthlessly. "How? Wherever did you think those radical Fury doctors got their human cell samples?"

"You?!" Al-van asked, incredulous.

"Yes, me. During the process, however, the doctors decided that Touya's potential would be wasted if he was just to produce one strain of human/Fury hybrid, so they decided to create three mates and teach them in different ways of combat."

"I'm sup- supposed to- do- do it- do them- wha- I don't even know them!" Touya sputtered, trying to come to terms with what he just heard. "And you can't just expect them to take this sitting down, that they have to, uh, – you know – with a guy they just met! Right?" he asked, turning to the girls and praying for their support. To his consternation, they just averted their eyes and blushed. "You mean you're OK with this?"

As one, Tenia, Katia, and Merua nodded. Calvina grinned smugly, but Al-van quickly wiped it away with his pronouncement. "We didn't say you could stay here. As Touya's guardian until he reaches legal age, a year from now, all final, vital decisions in this household will be made by me."

"What kind of mean bastard are you? You'd deny these girls, my daughters in flesh, if not in blood, the chance to fulfill their destiny?"

"That's the point – they're you're daughters! Not mine, but yours, and if you consider yourself any kind of mother, you won't treat them like things! You'll look after their welfare, and put their needs before yours!"

"I am putting their needs before mine! If they don't do it with this young man, their bodies will atrophy, slowly wasting away! I came here to ask you to let them live with him for a bit, get used to him, so the act doesn't become just a mere stud service!"

"What do you mean, I have to do them, er, do it with them or else they'll die?" Touya asked, bewildered. "What manner of morons would create a life form whose continued day-to-day existence depends on getting laid on or before a certain date? And why did all these sons of bitches whom I never met want me to reproduce so badly?"

"Because your father foresaw that there was dissent in the ranks of the Fury monarchy, and given time they would go to war again, against humankind. He had developed a way to negate the Fury war machine's technological advantage and fight them on even terms, but this requires two human/Fury hybrids to make it work," Calvina explained.

"And the more we have, the better, is that it? If I may ask, who's the leader of the malcontents?" Al-van asked.

"Gu-Randon," Calvina ground out.

"Hell. I expected as much," Al-van spat. Then he frowned. "If that's the case, you may already have been followed – he may be aware of your moves!"

"I'm clean – we came here unfollowed," Calvina assured him. Al-van smirked.

"Forgive me, but you don't know what methods Fury spies employ."

"Oh, but I do," Calvina countered, "I've killed my fair share of them." She smiled grimly, enjoying watching Al-van's smirk disappear.

"That supposed to make me feel better? You're coming with me to retrace and backtrack – I'm not leaving my little brother alone with a confirmed killer."

"Look, just accept the fact that I wasn't followed on the way here! Why are you so stubborn?"

"Humor me. I make the decisions in this house, remember? You might want to get into my good graces." That shut up further protest from her. Muttering under her breath she stalked toward the back door, following Al-van, when she turned back and leveled her gaze at Touya. "Don't try anything funny – on second thought, go ahead, try something funny, and get to know my daughters, in the Biblical sense." With a final salacious grin, she marched after Al-van. "Wait up, jerk!"

Deciding that nothing could go wrong if he decided to befriend the girls, Touya stuck out his hand to them. "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Touya Shiun." To his surprise, the green-eyed redhead shook his outstretched hand.

"Festenia Muru. Call me Tenia for short." She pumped his hand once more, and then held it out to the black-haired girl next to her. "Your turn!"

"Katia Grineal. Pleased to meet you!" she greeted, her amber eyes lighting up. A brief shake and Touya soon found himself shaking hands with a blue-eyed blonde.

"I'm Merua Melna Meia. Just Merua will do."

Touya asked the question that had been bothering him ever since the revelations. "Is Calvina really your mother?"

Katia answered him, "I could be, and Merua could be as well. I'm not too sure about Tenia, though."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Tenia demanded.

"Well, look at you! You're short, and you have no chest," Katia smiled evilly.

"It's because I haven't hit my growth spurt yet! I'll show you then, you oldie!" Tenia snapped.

"Oldie!? You're calling me old, No-Chest!?"

"Yeah, I'm calling you old, Thunder Thighs!!"

Before a very stimulating catfight could break out, Touya (unfortunately) stepped in, gripping them by the upper arms by keeping them apart. "First of all, Katia, Tenia has cute cupcake breasts – she is by no means a 'No-Chest'. And Tenia, Katia does not have 'Thunder Thighs' as you put it. Her thighs are in great shape."

"You find my… breasts… cute, Touya?" Tenia purred, leaning closer to the boy.

"Well, ah…"

"You were stealing glances at my thighs because of my short skirt, weren't you, Touya? Oh, you! Ecchi!" Katia teased him. "You were looking at them all the while, weren't you?"

"No! I wasn't looking just at your thighs all the time! I was looking at other breasts – ah, another person's things," Touya babbled, not realizing the hole he was digging himself into.

"You were looking at mine!" Tenia sang.

"No, I already looked at yours and Katia's!" Touya retorted. Katia's eyes widened.

"That means – oh, you pervert! You were also checking out Merua's chest! Aren't Tenia's and mine enough for you!?" she mock-wailed, stifling her giggle with what sounded like a sob.

Meanwhile, Merua crossed her arms across her bounteous chest, trying to keep them (and failing) from Touya's sight. "Breasts! Chests! Is that all you men think about, all that you look at when you see a girl for the first time?"

"Well, all three of you have great legs – if Al-van let you live with us, and word got out, I'll be the envy of every guy in school! It'll kill all those rumors flying around that I'm gay! Yeah!" Touya whooped.

"You're happy because you're gay?" Calvina frowned. "I didn't expect this twist – is that why you're so resistant to having us move in with you guys?"

"That's not helping your case with me, woman," Al-van growled.

"Oh, whatever should I do, I've angered the Master of the House! O, tell me, Master, what should I do to secure my position and that of my wards?" Calvina asked sarcastically.

Al-van decided to play mean, deciding to find out how far her devotion to her charges really went. He pulled Calvina close and whispered harshly in her ear. "You want to know what you could do so that I'll let you and your little girls stay? I'll tell you: you can give your body to me for one night, just this one night, and I'll see that you and your girls are taken care of, say, for the next month. What do you say?"

Calvina froze. 'It's come to this, has it?' she thought sadly. This Al-van guy was a looker, and he seemed to genuinely care for E' Serda Shun's son. She was saddened that he would consider sex as a bargaining tool. However, what needed to be done had to be done – none of the girls would die before living full, happy lives, this was what she swore. Deciding to capitalize on the fact that Al-van seemed to be not above accepting sex, she whispered back, "How about we extend it for a year or so, until all the children are 18?"

Al-van was taken aback, and fought hard not to show it. Was it just an act, or a bluff? He decided to call it. "During that year, you share my bed, and anytime I feel like summoning the stork I'll expect your cooperation. Agreed?"

She felt her heart break a little, and then stifled it. "Only if you make the announcement now, before dinner, and you better be able to ensure my safety and the girls'. Otherwise, I'll hunt you down wherever you may go and kill you in your sleep. It won't be the first time for me, you know."

He scoffed at her threat. "Killing spies and skulking agents is different from killing an Elite Fury Knight, one that has extensively studied human tactics as well. Fine, we have a deal. Yourself in exchange for the safety of you and yours, as well as that of everyone under this roof. You will acknowledge me as lord and master of this home until the children are eighteen years of age, and in return no harm shall befall you as long as I draw breath."

His words sent chills down her spine. They didn't seem like words for a contract exchanging sex for safety and security. They seemed something – bigger. Unsure of how to proceed, and seeing neither alternatives nor foreseeable consequences, she whispered, "I agree to this contract."

Al-van's eyes widened. He really didn't expect her to go through with his dastardly act, but he sure got put in his place. He was watching her eyes all the while, and he felt like a heel whenever he crudely asked her to exchange sex for security – her eyes looked like clouded glass, about to break at any time. His admiration for her grew by leaps and bounds during their terse exchange. Determined to make it up to her or die in the process, he altered his hold on her, cradling her face in the crook of his shoulder, both of them looking for the world to see like a loving couple embracing, taking her completely by surprise. "Guess what girls, little brother – Calvina and I, we're getting married.

"WHAT?!" the four teens shouted as one.

"Let me explain. It would look really bad when the morning comes and those busybodies around us see that Touya and Al-van are all of a sudden shacking up with four gorgeous girls. It's bound to cause rumors, which may be investigated by certain parties. However, guys getting engaged happen all the time, not big news at all, and the other girls moving in could be her nieces, cousins, or wards of the state. In fact, having married guardians decreases the chance that Social Services will stick their noses into our business – and I know for a fact that SS is riddled with spies from various organizations," Al-van explained.

"Does this mean we're staying?" Katia asked.

"Yes, dearie, we'll all be staying," Calvina replied, finally recovering her senses and stepping away from Al-van's embrace. "You'll be getting a new guardian too, as well as a new _playmate._"

Touya didn't like the emphasis the older woman placed on the word 'playmate.' Tenia seemed to like it though, as she jumped Touya from behind and wrapped herself around him, her legs circling his waist, her arms going around his neck, pressing her budding chest against his back. "Yay!"

"Agh! Tenia – I can't breathe!"

"Tenia! Let Touya go this instant!"

"No! He's my playmate now!"

"Tenia, he can't breathe! He's turning blue!" Merua scolded the other girl.

"Nah, he'll be ok!"

"Merua, help me peel Tenia off Touya!"

"Okay!"

What happened next was bedlam. Katia tried to pry Tenia's hands off Touya's neck, while Merua knelt down and decided to work on Tenia's legs. It was at this point that Touya, weakened from lack of air, collapsed, landing on Merua. Merua, in her attempt to avoid impact, scuttled back, right into Katia, causing the other girl to lose her footing too. The four teens fell to the floor in a heap, with Touya's face ending up under Katia's skirt, his thighs pinning Merua's chest underneath them, and Tenia was knocked out when her forehead struck the back of Touya's head. Katia also lay unmoving, blissfully unaware of Touya's head in a position where she would not want it to be, at least this early in their relationship.

To wit, Touya looked like the biggest teenage pervert to walk the earth, literally swimming in a pond of nubile flesh. Unfortunately, he wasn't conscious to enjoy his good fortune.

Meanwhile, their guardians looked on, horrified. Well, Al-van looked horrified and a bit chagrined. Calvina gave him a look that said "Like master, like student," and proceeded to lift Tenia off Touya's back. "Give me a hand, will you?"

Shaking off his stupor, Al-van reached down and slung the young man he considered his brother and the blond girl he had landed on onto his shoulders and rose, leaving Calvina to carry the other girls. "So, where do we put them?"

Calvina raised an eyebrow. "You're the master of this house, and you're asking me?" she retorted acidly.

Mentally slapping himself on the forehead, he gave a rueful grin. "You're right. Well, let's put them all in Touya's bed."

"You mean bedroom."

"I mean bed – the kid sleeps in a king-sized airbed, which his dad left for him. It's the exact size for four teens to sleep in and still have room to stretch out and roll around while in slumber."

Following Calvina's advice on the matter, they put Katia and Tenia as far away from each other, and placed Merua as an extra barrier between Tenia and Touya. As she watched over the sleeping children, Al-van rummaged in the closet and pulled out a quilt large enough to cover the four. "There we go."

"They look so – peaceful, so innocent."

"Come with me, Calvina. We need to talk." So saying, Al-van walked out of Touya's room, waiting for her to do the same. Once she was out, he closed the door and led her to his room.

"So, is that what you men call it these days, 'talking'?"

'She still doesn't trust me,' he thought sadly. It looks like he really bungled on that scheming bastard act – or he played it too well. "If that's the way you want it, so be it," he sighed pulling her into his room, kicking his door shut and led her to sit on his bed. The bedside lamp, detecting movement, turned itself on, casting a warm glow on the bed and the surroundings. "Get out of those clothes – I want to see what I'm getting for a year."

Calvina stared at him mutely for a moment, and with a resigned sigh began to peel of her clothes mechanically.

"No, not like that – I want you to do it in a totally alluring manner. Seduce me, in other words."

"I don't see the need for pretense – I've already agreed to share your bed for a year, haven't I?"

"Hey, I'm your lord and master, right? Besides, if you addle my mind enough, who knows, maybe I can be persuaded to renegotiate the terms of our agreement to your liking."

Hating the fact that she now had to use sex as a weapon of sorts, as a tool, she began to do a striptease, going so far as to reposition herself in the middle of the bed to get the maximum effect for her show.

Al-van felt his heart lurch and a similar reaction to another part of his anatomy further down south. Moving to sit on the bed, he wished he had used other ways to get to this point instead of dealing for it. He blinked as something soft and lacy landed on his face, blocking his sight of her – he realized what it was as he lifted a hand to remove it: her bra. He swore his heart stopped at the sight that greeted him when he finally removed the piece of lingerie from his face – he found himself staring at her entrance, exposed as it was when she bent over to remove her panties. Unable to help himself he reached out, pulled her closer and brought two different set of lips together.

Calvina suddenly became aware of the origin of the phrase "weak in the knees," as they gave way and she fell to the center of the mattress. She had barely registered the fact when the room suddenly spun and she found herself face to face with her 'lord and master,' who pinned her down with his still clothed thighs and began to disrobe. She felt the evidence of his desire for her pressing against her softness, and the sight of his bare chest she gave in to her base urges and ran her hands up and down his torso, enjoying the sound of him gasping in reaction as her fingers trailed close to the waistline of his pants. She soon let out gasps of her own when his hands swept up her sides to capture her rather large breasts and squeezed them gently.

Al-van's world was reduced to his hands, the firm mounds of flesh he held in them, and the erect nubbins his fingers were currently toying with. He became aware of a frenzied activity below his navel, and dimly he realized that Calvina's hands were trying to rid him of the last two pieces of clothing he had on. Pulling on his reserves of willpower as a Fury Knight, he marshaled his thoughts and moved so that his face was mere inches above hers. He whispered hoarsely, "Understand that I am not forcing myself on you right now. If anything happens between us tonight, it will be because we both wanted it to happen. Are we clear on that? If you understand, pull my head down and signify your understanding with a kiss."

Calvina did more than pull his head down and give him the kiss of his life – she also wrapped her legs around his waist and began rubbing against him, going wild. She looked hurt when he pushed away from her, then realized that he just meant to shuck his pants and boxers and joined her again, his hard length penetrating her barrier and lodging deep into her in one powerful thrust. She was unable to stop the gasp of pain that escaped her.

Al-van froze as he realized what that gasp meant. "Calvina? Do you want me to stop? I know I should have gone slower, but-"

"Why should you stop just because it's my first? As for going slower, I knew there was going to be some pain, and I don't believe in prolonging the agony."

"Still, I regret causing you pain. Allow me to ease it." Al-van retreated a bit, just enough for him to bend his head and capture a breast in his mouth and pleasure it with his teeth and tongue, lavishing the other one with attentions from his talented fingers and hands. Calvina moaned in response, her hands holding his head to her chest to prevent them from going anywhere. She gasped, this time in pleasure, as he trailed kisses down her breast, to the valley in between, and up the side of the one which had not experienced his oral attentions. His other hand continued to play with the recently freed breast, tweaking the nipple and causing it to pucker.

After an unknown number of minutes of pleasuring her in this way, Al-van lifted his head from her breast, slid all the way back in and encountered warm, pleasing moisture that coated his manly root. He leaned in and took her lips, using his tongue to caress her lips and was surprised to encounter _her _tongue in his exploration. He began to move his hips and tongue in rhythm with each other, earning another pleasure-filled moan from Calvina. "I'm about to lose control, Calvina," Al-van rasped out.

"What?" Calvina asked, confused.

"Don't worry; full-blooded Fury males can pretty much do this all night long, and into the day. Unlike puny human males, we don't lose turgidity after release," he assured her.

"You're capable of multiple orgasms?"

Al-van raised an eyebrow, a cocky grin on his face. "I am if you are." He waggled his eyebrows. "I'll make sure my next ones coincide with yours."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes. I intend to keep it, over and over, until the children come looking for us."

"Won't I be sore tomorrow morning? I was a virgin until recently, you know."

"We'll stop when you've had enough, how's that sound?"

"It sounds wicked; wickedly good."

_The Morning after…_

"Al-van? I'm not using any protection. We didn't use anything last night, either."

"I guess this means we'll have another Fury-human hybrid before the year is up."


End file.
